The Diary of William Bootstrap Bill Turner
by NarcissaVenus
Summary: Just like the title says, it's from the time that he and Jack are first hanging out to the last we see of him in DMC where he is thrown into the brig. Flames graciously accepted


The Diary of William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner

First Entry:

Be'in as this is me firs time writin in this, I should tell ye a bit about meself. Me only love is the sea an she be the only love I'll ever need. Me best mate Jack Sparrow an I are settin' sail again today. We sail on a ship called the Vile Serpent; we sale fer Tortuga. Piracy is not the life I thought I would lead, but 'tis the only one fer me. There be nothin' like it in the world.

Second Entry:

So far, we've had easy sailin'. Jack'll tell ye that we be nearly half way there; me thinks Tortuga lies closer. But we shall see who wins that bet in a day or two.

Third Entry:

Tortuga's changed a lot since I been here last. It's become overrun by pirates, whores, an drunks. But, they take no notice of us, so we be takin' no notice of them. We be fearsome pirates, they fear us so we aren't bothered by them. Jack n me stick together. Some our other friends took off on differn't crews, but me best mate an me, we stick together.

Fourth Entry:

I done somethin' a bit stupid. Jack n me went drinkin' last night. I guess I'd had too much rum, 'cause the next thing I know Jack n me are wakin' up in a bed with a whore an a lady between us. I couldn' remember a thing so I asked Jack what happened. He told me, he said, "Bootstrap, ye were with the lady. It's whores only fer me. I don't get mixed up with the commitment ones." The lady's name be Claudia an she says she be in love with me. Jack told me I'm screwed. Jack n me be leavin as soon as we can. Settin out for anywhere else.

Fifth Entry:

Jack n me sailed aroun' the sea fer a long time. We think it were about 7 months. We went to most of the Caribbean islands. We got treasure, an made allies. Then, after those seven months, Jack said he missed Tortuga. Fer Jack, Tortuga it may be, but fer me it's forever the sea. Ev'n so, like I said, Jack n me is best mates and we stick together. So, we sailed back to Tortuga. We took a few detours an after about a month, we arrived at Tortuga.

Sixth Entry:

Our first stop in Tortuga was the new pub, The Foul Marquessa. When we went in, Jack got some slaps from familiar faces, and I got the shock o' me life. Behind the bar be Claudia. I told Jack we had to leave quick as could be, but it was too late and she'd already spotted me. She grabbed me in a hug like I be her long lost love and asked me where I'd been. I told her of Jack n me's adventures. An then I noticed somethin' off 'bout her. The last time I'd seen her nearly eight months previous, she'd been just a small an skinny thing. But now, she looked… pregnant? I asked her if she was an she replied "aye." So then I asked her why she were tryin' to catch me instead o' the father. She just laughed an said, "Aye Bootstrap, be ye that clueless?" I asked her what she be talkin' 'bout. She looked me straight in the eye an said, "Bill Turner, ye be the father of this child." I musta passed out cold 'cause the next thing I knew, Jack was standin over me shoutin at me to wake up.

Seventh Entry:

Claudia kept me close by fer that last month o' her pregnancy. Ne're lettin' me stray off the island o' Tortuga. Most pirates would'a left if they'd been in Jack's position. But not me Jack, as he was always remindin me: me n ye Bill, we be best mates and best mates stick together. Me n Jack were havin a drink down at The Lucky Flagon when suddenly a young boy came in askin fer me. He told us that Claudia said the baby was commin' an that I needed t'be there. I guess I was in shock, 'cause Jack grabbed me wrist an took off runnin towards Claudia's place. I stood outside her door numb with shock. I could'n believe I was actually gonna be a father. I was no more n' 19 me self an Jack was only 21 an accordin' t'her, Claudia was the youngest o' us all, bein' only just 16 herself. Jack paced back n forth as I just sat there. After a while, I slid down the wall an just waited. After what seemed like hours, we heard a baby's cry from the other side o' the door. I sprang up an we both ran to the door. The midwife opened it an let us in. Claudia was lyin on the bed, holdin a bundle o' blankets in her arms. She passed the bundle t'me. I nearly dropped it, but Jack caught the bundle an handed it t'me, makin sure I had a steady grip on it. "That's yer son William," Jack said. I gripped the bundle tighter an looked down into the blankets.

Eighth Entry:

In that moment, when I looked down at me own new born son, I knew me heart was his an that no one else could e'er pry his hold on it. The sea was still me love, but me son came first. Jack leaned over me shoulder to get a look at me son. "So, what cha gonna name 'im?" Jack asked. "William. William Turner," Claudia said. I shrugged but agreed. "'E's beautiful Bill," Jack said. I just nodded. "Aye," I told him. "The love o' me life he be." Claudia saw the way I looked at me son an told Jack n me to raise him. She said she'd take care o' him when we were away at sea. She said she be too young to raise him proper anyway. I carried him out o' her house with Jack creepin behind me.

Ninth Entry:

For the first time in years, Jack n me haven't been out on the sea in months. Ev'ry day we play with young Will an keep him away from the foul city life o' Tortuga. I want him to love the sea, but fer me boy, it'd be a shame fer him to live a life like Jack n me. I swear to ye, me boy will ne'er be a sailor an he'll ne'er be a pirate.

Tenth Entry:

Me boy be strong an healthy, this is all I can ask for so far. He be only eight months old but he's not been sick yet. He'll be a strong man when he grows up. We take him to the beach ev'ry day, an he's growin to love it. We tell him stories o' our adventures at sea, o' course not tellin' him it was us. He's little, but he's startin to talk. We think it's 'cause we're always tellin' him stories. He can walk now. He's startin to run too. Soon, me n Jack are gonna teach him to swim. Me boy is gonna grow up good, I promise ye that.

Eleventh Entry:

Me n Jack are startin to hear the call o' the sea. I talked t'him 'bout it, an Jack, me best mate Jack said, "Aye, we hear her callin to us. But we can't be leavin young Will so soon yet, now can we?" I told him he was right, but I just needed to be out on the sea. Jack suggested that we take young Will out with us, just for a few days, maybe a week an just go sailin 'round to some of the minor islands in the Caribbean. We talked 'bout it for a while, but I finally agreed. So later that day, me n Jack took young Will out to where the ships were docked, an we found us a ship an went out to sea.

Twelfth Entry:

Ah, we be back at sea an are happy as can be. Will seems to be happy. He's ne'er sea sick an he seemed to enjoy himself. Jack n me talked 'bout what we should do to make certain he doesn't become a pirate. We've decided that when he's 'bout three we should send him an Claudia to live in England away from piracy an tell her to tell him that I'm a respectable merchant sailor.

Thirteenth Entry:

We're back in Tortuga now. I can tell Jack wants nothin' more than t'be out t'sea away from this place. But bein' me best mate, an se'in how he loves me, an se'in that I can't raise Will on me own, I know he'll stay. Will's gettin' to talkin' more now. He be walkin' an runnin' too. We still play with him ev'ry day at the beach. We're thinkin' about teachin' him t'swim soon. Jack's like an uncle to him as he's like a brother to me.

Fourteenth Entry:

I can't believe it's been a year since Will was born, but it has an today is his very first birthday. We've decided to take him to visit his mother, since she's not seen him in a year an a mother should see her son on his birthday. This bein' so, me n Jack took young Will to Claudia's place. When we got there she smiled when she saw me an gave me another one of her bone crushin' hugs. "I still love you," she whispered in me ear. Then she caught sight o' Will. "Who is she?" he asked. She told him she was his mother; an she spread her arms for a hug. He walked up to her timidly an gave her a hug. When we left she hugged me again an gave Will a present. We left her house an Will opened his present. It was a gold chain, just the chain with nothin' on it. We had fun the rest o' the day. An that was the day we, Jack n me, started teachin' young Will to swim. He caught on pretty quick an by the end o' the day, he could float on his stomach.

Fifteenth Entry:

Will is swimmin' better now. He should be, as he is 'bout a year an four months old. We feel the call, every day, Jack n me. But we hold fast against it an just have fun, teachin' Will things. We're gonna need t'take another trip out to sea soon, just island hoppin' like before. We're gonna take a two week long trip this time, just around the nearest Caribbean islands, the small ones. We've not been out piratin' fer more than a year an it's killin us. Another year an a half an we'll have to be leavin Will in England with Claudia. I know he loves the sea, but I also know that Jack's startin t'get attached t'Will too. No, I'm wrong, he's been attached.

Sixteenth Entry:

Our trip around has been as good as last time. Jack, me, an Will have been swimmin' this time. Will loves to play in the sand, buildin' things when it's wet an just gettin' sandy. He's collectin seashells with us an rocks an such. We're havin so much fun here. Just sailin 'round, it's a shame we have to leave at all. An I know Jack agrees with me 'bout that, but there's nothin' we can do. Fer Will, we must go back.

Seventeenth Entry:

We're back in Tortuga, but we'd rather be out t'sea, piratin'. Since we started piratin', this is the longest we've ever been without doin' it. We've started to duel each other to feed our hunger fer piracy. While we practice, Will just sits there, his dark eyes wide, watchin' in awe. But it helps an we're gettin better. Will's gettin real smart now. We're gonna teach him t'read soon. Just his letters at first, then more advanced things. He's not going to be like us when he grows up. Jack n me swore it when we started raisin' him.

Eighteen Entry:

Will can read now. Just simple things, but he can read. Jack n me are goin crazy now. Will is but 3 months away from turnin 2 years. An us bein so good 'bout takin care o' him, we're goin insane. Jack n me discussed it an we're gonna have just a night off. We're gonna leave young Will with his mother fer the day an fer the night until tomorrow. We told Will that we were just gonna be away fer one night. And oh how he cried an pleaded with us not t'leave him. It nearly ripped me heart clean out o' my chest. We went to Claudia's an asked her if she would take care o' him fer the night. O' course she agreed, an I gave me cryin an beggin son one last hug before leavin. Jack knew how hard it was fer me an put his arm 'round me shoulder while he led us away from her house. We spent the night out in Tortuga. Jack n me spent the whole night at The Boring Minister drinkin' rum an in Jack's case, messin 'round with the whores. The next day, me n Jack went an picked up Will, first thing in the morning. Claudia gave me one o' her hugs again when we got there. Young Will tried to give me the cold shoulder as he was mad about bein left without us but he didn't last long and collapsed, cryin onto me shoulder. I smiled and nodded at Claudia as I carried Will out o' her house and went back home with Jack. It was then, that I promised me cryin son, I said, "I promise ye William, I won't be leavin ye again fer a long time, a long, long time son." And noddin as he cried, me boy twisted me heart an made me ne'er want to leave him again. But it wouldn't be so, I still felt the sea callin to me, an I needed to make a livin so I could give me son all the things in life he deserved.

Nineteenth Entry:

Tomorrow be Will's second birthday. We're gonna take him to see his mother again an after that we're gonna start teachin' him to write. He's real advanced fer his age, but he's also real smart an he's a real quick learner. Fer this last year together, Jack n me have decided to get Will used to the idea o' just livin with his mother. It'll break me heart when we have to leave him, but it has to be done. We'll make certain to visit him often, but we do what we can with what we have. We're gonna take another sailin trip with Will soon an after that we're gonna leave him with his mother fer a week an go piratin'. Neither Jack nor me can wait to get back to the sea.

Twentieth Entry:

We've just dropped Will off at Claudia's an we're goin down to the docks to see what we can find. We've been off piratin' fer about two years an five months an it's been eatin away at us. But today, we're back, even though it's only fer a week, it will still do us good. When we left, Will was cryin his eyes out an beggin me not to go. He asked me 'bout me promise to him, the promise I made him 'bout not leavin him fer a long time. I told him, I said, "Son, that was seven months ago an I haven't left you since. Uncle Jack an I are just gonna work fer the week so we can get ye some money. We'll be back soon." An he nodded his head, still cryin, an it just smashed me heart to pieces. Jack lead me out an we got some work down at the docks. First ship who would take us an we got on straight away. Bein back piratin is like bein born again. Ye feel so great an as I've said, there ain't nothin like it in the world.

Twenty-First Entry:

It's our last day out on the sea and though we are sad 'bout leavin her, we can't wait to get back to Will. We've gotten mounds of treasure an such as we had been runnin low before. When we docked, the first thing we did after sayin bye to our mates, was we ran as fast as we could straight to Claudia's to pick up Will. When we got there, Will wasn't waitin fer us downstairs, so I talked to Claudia while Jack went upstairs an got Will. She told me that he cried fer the first day, then got better an had some fun with her fer the rest of the week. She felt they had really bonded. When Jack came down, carryin Will, the smile on his face nearly broke me heart, he looked so glad to see me. He ran into me arms an I thought he'd ne'er let go. I carried him all the way home an fer the first time in months; I even let him sleep with me.

Twenty-Second Entry:

Will's about to turn 3 an we're gonna have to take him an Claudia to England. It's gonna break me heart, but it must be done. The day after Will's third birthday, we packed up all his an our stuff an went over to Claudia's place. We told her it was time an to get her stuff. She packed quickly an we went down to the docks. We talked to a bunch o' people an finally found a ship that was leavin immediately fer England. We paid the captain an went aboard. The whole time Jack n me were dyin to help with the sailin but we knew we couldn't. Will was enjoyin himself, not knowin that this was goodbye fer me an him. Claudia was sea sick the whole time an spent most o' her time with her head over the side o' the ship. She was overjoyed when we finally reached the port in England. We got all of our stuff an got off the ship. We went around the town, lookin fer a place to stay. We finally found an inn to stay in temporarily while Claudia got her an Will settled. After a few days, Claudia found a house fer her an Will. Jack n me stayed with them fer the rest o' the week. The day before we left to go back to the Caribbean, I took Will with me down to the docks an told him. I remember our conversation exactly. I said to him, "William, son, I have something to tell you." An my little boy looked at me, his eyes wide an expectant. "Yes father?" he asked. "Jack n me, we have to leave. Again." An I could see his little heart break when I told him that. "How long?" he asked an it was obvious he was tryin not to cry, fer a three-year-old he's real strong an mature. "I don't know yet. But we will write you letters as often as we can." He slowly nodded. "So I won't see you for a few weeks?" he asked. "Well son, it may be more like a few months or years," I told him gently. "No! Not that long!" he shouted, now cryin an it just broke me heart to see him so sad. "I'm sorry son, but there ain't nothin that can be done to change it. You know I love you more than anythin, but I gotta make money fer you an that's the only way," I said as I took him in me arms. He held on so tight, I thought he'd ne'er let go o' me as he always does when his heart's breakin. I stood up an carried him back to Claudia's where Jack an Claudia were watin fer us. We had dinner an then fer what would be the last time in years, I let Will sleep next to me. He don't seem to care that I probably snore, he just wants to be near me.

Twenty-Third Entry:

This mornin me n Jack are leavin England to go back to the Caribbean. We made sure everythin was all set with Claudia, an then we said bye to Will. It took all me strength not to cry, but I couldn't be weak in front o' me little boy. He looked so heart broken that it nearly killed me. I hugged him tight an told him that I loved him more than anythin else in the entire world an that we would see each other again. An then, me heart breakin, I let go o' me son an let Jack drag me out o' the door. We got half way down the street when Will came runnin to me. I turned an held on to him fer an eternity then told him I had to go and that I'd write him, then I let him go an gave him one last kiss on his forehead an told him to go home. He nodded an sulked back to his new house where Claudia was waitin fer him. Jack put his arm around me shoulder an led me down to the harbor. I was cryin by that time, an Jack just patted me on the back an told me I'd see me son again soon. "Aye," I said. "But ne'er soon enough."

Twenty-Fourth Entry:

We're 'bout a day away from Tortuga now an I couldn't miss Will more. Fer the past three years he's been me life an now he's gone an all I have is this cold empty feelin, but Jack tells me it'll get better. When we finally reached Tortuga, Jack n me went to the nearest pub an drank rum all night. The next mornin, Jack n me went down to the docks to see what work we could find. We talked to many pirate captains, but only found one who was to our likin. His name is Captain Gareth Mercer an he seems quite nice. The captain recognizes that me n Jack are inseparable so, because he's more o' the pirate type an because he's older, he's appointed Jack as the Bo' sun an me as the Bo' sun's mate. We share quarters below deck, but it ain't too bad 'cause we've been livin together as best mates fer years. I really miss Will right now. Jack tells me the pain'll dull, but that it'll ne'er go away. I wrote Will a letter today, an I'll send it out as soon as I can. This is what it said:

"Dearest Will,

Uncle Jack and I have found a merchant ship to sail on. We will try and visit you and your mother as often as we possibly can, and we will send money as often as we get enough to send. I will also send frequent letters to you. If you wish, you may reply to them by sending them to me in Tortuga. Give your mother a hug for me. I must go now, but remember that I will always love you and that my heart is yours and no one else's.

All the love I posses,

Your father,

William Turner"

Pleased with my grammar an spellin, I gave it to Jack to put in the mailbag. I went to sleep that night thinkin o' Will an wonderin how he was doin.

Twenty-Fifth Entry:

Me n Jack have gotten a lot o' treasure in a short time. Our captain seems to really know what he's doin. This afternoon we are due to stop in Tortuga; hopefully there's a letter from Will waitin fer me. When we docked, the sun was high overhead, beatin down on our backs with all the strength an anger o' a hell bent bull. When me n Jack got off the ship, we ran as fast as we could to the local mail deposit an pick-up. We told 'em me name an asked if there were any letters waitin fer me. They handed me a letter an Jack n me ran out like men possessed. We sprinted all the way back to the ship an into our quarters. I sat down on the bed an read aloud the letter written in me son's neat hand. It said:

"Dear Father,

I really miss you too. I wish you could come home, but mother tells me that you can't right now but that you will be visiting soon. I wonder, how soon father? I have been hearing stories of pirates down in your parts and I'm worried about you. Have you heard the stories they tell of the two pirates, Jack Sparrow and Bootstrap Bill? The other children on our street say they are so fierce and cruel that hell its self spat them back out. Please be careful, I love you and would not wish for anything bad to happen to you.

Love,

Will"

Jack commented on his maturity an I replied that he always had been smart an beyond his years like that an Jack just said, "Aye, he always has." We found it humorous that Will was worried about us bein attacked by ourselves. But the fact that he was, was a good sign because he obviously didn't know that we were in fact the fearsome an infamous pirates Jack Sparrow and Bootstrap Bill. I immediately started work on a reply to him. This is what it said:

"My Dearest Will,

Uncle Jack and I pleasantly received your letter just this afternoon. Uncle Jack thinks that you are maturing greatly and I agree with him and am very proud of you. You seem to be dealing with my absence very well, and you are very brave for doing so with such grace and valor. We have heard the stories, but do not worry about us, if we did by chance happen to encounter these outlaws, Uncle Jack and I would kill them both before they could cause us any harm. Bless you for worrying. I do not know how soon I will be able to visit you, but the first opportunity I get I promise I will take it and get to you. I love you too, Will and as always, my heart is yours. I hope you are having fun in England.

All my love,

Your father,

William Turner"

I sealed it an gave it to Jack. Today we raided a merchant ship en route to Jamaica. Jack n me took the merchant's clothes an other effects fer when I visit Will in England. We figured that if I'm gonna visit an be convincin, I might as well look the part. The treasure was divided amongst us all an me n Jack stowed ours away from pryin hands. It wasn't that we didn't trust our fellow crewmembers, it's just we didn't wanna take any chances with that money 'cause it had to go to Will at some point. We volunteered to bring the captain his share so that we could talk to him while he was in a good mood. We knocked on the door to his quarters an he beckoned us in. We spilled the treasure out onto his desk an waited. He made to dismiss us, but we first asked if we could have some time off. When he asked what fer, we told him 'bout me son back in England, an we told him how young Will was only just over 3 years old an that he had lived with us fer the first 3 years o' his life an that he missed me terribly. Now pirate captains weren't usually known fer their kindness, but Captain Mercer was one o' the better ones. He told us that we could have our leave the next time we docked at Tortuga. He told us he would expect us back in no more than six month's time. Today we attacked what will be our last merchant ship fer a while. The situation was so comical that I shall recount it here. We boarded the other ship brandishin' our swords an screamin' like madmen as we swung our swords around in the air. We met their captain head on an right in his face, an Jack, while swingin' his sword 'round 'bove his head he yelled, "Arrr! Bow to me! I'm Captain Blood!" An it was all I could do to stop meself from burstin' out laughin' right there an then. The man's eyes nearly popped out o' his head an then quick as could be, he was down on his knees, bowin' to Jack. Once we had gotten everything we could, we headed fer Tortuga.

Twenty-sixth Entry:

We've just arrived at the docks in England. Jack's gonna lay low fer a while, while I'm with Will an Claudia. He's probably gonna have all night rum binges with the local whores, but he'll have fun an he deserves a break. I changed me clothes into those I stole from the merchant a few months back an said bye to Jack. I walked to Claudia an Will's house an knocked on the door. Claudia answered an was entirely shocked to see me. I hadn't told her that I was commin' so Will would be overjoyed as well. As soon as she had overcome her shock, she hugged me an nearly crushed all the bones in me body, but it's nice to feel loved. We sat an talked fer a long while as we waited fer Will to come home from playin with his friends. Surprisin'ly we had a lot o' things in common with each other. When Will came home, he was so happy to see me. He just held on to me like I had come back from the dead. But I can't blame him I missed him too.

Twenty-seventh Entry:

It turns out that Claudia's really been in love with me fer more than three years… an I think I'm fallin in love with her too. I've ne'er been much o' a lover meself, but I suppose she be the girl fer me. I went to talk to Jack an he said that if I really do lover her, I should marry her so she wouldn't be taken by some other guy while we were away. I told him I supposed he was right, an Claudia an I got married the next day. I suppose it was a bit rushed but I was ne'er one to think things over.

Twenty-eighth Entry:

Jack n me left England this afternoon. I told me wife an son I'd be back soon… but I have the sinkin' feelin' I'll ne'er see them again. When we got back to Tortuga, we went back to Captain Mercer an re-boarded the ship. We've been around quite a while by now an Jack has fallen in love… with a bloody ship. He tells me he's got to have her. But the ship ain't even sailin'. It's some damned ship at the bottom o' the sea.

Twenty-ninth Entry:

Jack bargained with Davey Jones himself an now he's got his ship. But only fer thirteen years. He's made me his quartermaster an taken on a bunch o' other crew members, includin' this man Hector Barbossa, whom I don't trust so well. The ship is called the Black Pearl an she's got black sails.

Thirtieth Entry:

There's been a mutiny. Jack stupidly gave the coordinates to the treasure out to the crew an they don't need him anymore. They marooned him on an island an Barbossa took over. He led us to the treasure an we took it all. But it was cursed. An in the moonlight, we're living skeletons. We can't die, but we can't live either. We're stuck in limbo. I've sent a piece of the gold back to Will, so the curse can't be lifted. I told Barbossa that I thought we deserved to remain cursed fer what we had done. They tied me by me bootstraps to a cannon an launched me to the crushin' depths.

Thirty-first Entry:

I've been rescued… well not really rescued as I bargained me soul to Davey Jones fer 100 years in order to be rescued. It's torture workin' under him. The crew is mean an they all look like bloody sea creatures. I've got a starfish stuck to me face an the damned thing won't come off.

Thirty-second Entry:

Davey sent me to tell Jack that his time was up. It had been thirteen years an the Kraken was commin' to get him to drag the Pearl back to the depths from which she came. He's not too keen on this idea, but he's go no choice.

Thirty-third Entry:

Me son is aboard the Flying Dutchman. I was sent to hoist a cannon an bein' that the order was fer "Mr. Turner" he came too. We were arguin' over the damn thing, when I recognized him an let go. He wasn't expectin' it an the cannon fell. He was punished with a floggin'. I had to do it meself. I couldn't let the Bo' Sun do it as he prides himself on bein' able to cleave flesh from bone with every stroke o' the whip. He challenged Davey to a game o' Liar's Dice an stupid me am now stuck with an eternity o' service aboard the Flying Dutchman. He got the key from Davey, an I helped him escape. The last I saw o' him was the ship he was on bein' crunched by the Kraken. Then Davey sent me to the brig, an down here, there ain't nothin' much to do but wait.

696969696969696969

Praise the lord that damned thing is done! It got sooo tedious towards the end! It was started on Monday, July 24th 2006 and completed on Thursday, August 3rd, 2006. A total of 10 days and the longest thing I've ever written. Please review as this was driving me crazy!


End file.
